bigbrotherukofficialfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Brother UK 14: Fans vs Favourites
Big Brother 14 Big Brother 14 was revealed on the 13th of July 2019 and was announced that it is Fans vs Favourites. Meaning half of the cast are from previous seasons. The other half will be completely new people. The Cast The cast were split into 2 teams. There were the 'Fans'. They were the newbies who had not entered in a previous season. Maybe never or not with that character. Then the 'Favourites'. The veterans who entered that were from past seasons. Who want another chance at winning. Applications The apps opened on the 23rd of July. They were revealed right before the eye was revealed. They then closed on the 7th of August. Eye Reveal The eye was revealed on the 23rd of July, The same day as the Applications opened. Teams The Black team are the Favourites (Veterans), Meaning the red team are the Fans (Newbies) Twists '''On Day 3, '''Housemates competed in 'Sit, Trip & Spin'. They were sat, tripping over. Spin didn't work so it wasn't used. The last standing would win. Josh won and had to killer nominate 3 housemates. He picked Mari, Oreo and JoJo. But Oreo was ejected shortly after. There would not be a replacement nominee so JoJo and Mari were the final nominees. '''On Day 8, '''As the voting tied between JoJo and Mari, 5 Housemates had to compete in a comp. Whoever won would have to choose who would leave. Frankie, Christian, Brooklyn, Arantxa & Natalie played in it. Christian won and decided to evict Mari. '''On Day 14, '''It was revealed that it was a BBUS week. Housemates competed in a HOH. It was a 'Sit, Trip & Spin'. The POV was a gladiator themed comp. Housemates were on poles, they had to hop from 1 to another with these gladiator swords. they had to hit each other off. Last standing would win. Harold won HOH and nominated Layla and Christian. Layla won POV and saved herself. Harold picked Frankie and Shantianna as the replacements. Shantianna survived over Christian and Frankie in a vote of 5-1-1 to save. '''On Day 22, '''Housemates were taken to a pinball game. There were 4 slots saying 'Evicted'. 3 said 'Finalist'. Housemates were offered to play. They were not forced to. Rex, Shantianna, Natalie, Murdo, Lucia, Thomas and Josh all accepted the offer. When the ball dropped, It landed in evicted for Shantianna, Rex, Natalie, Murdo and Thomas. Luckily for Lucia and Josh, Theirs landed in finalist and were given a finale pass. the other 5 were evicted but had a chance to retun via poll and was announced 2 would return a week later. '''On Day 35, '''Natalie & Shantianna returned. Shantianna had to evict 1 housemate with Natalie being able to killer nominate 2. Natalie chose Arantxa & Aurora. Shantianna chose to evict Charley. When Charley left the house, He was told to choose a 3rd and final nominee. He chose Mick. Departures '''On Day 1, '''Cecilia walked due to quitting roblox. '''On Day 3, '''Oreo was ejected due to pinging the whole server on discord and leaving the server after. '''On Day 22, '''Jared was ejected due to being inactive. '''On Day 43, '''Arantxa walked due to quitting Roblox. '''On Day 43, '''Kat was ejected due to inactivity. Latecomers '''On Day 7, '''2 New housemates were entering the house. 1 from the fans team and the other from the favourites. They were entering as replacements for Cecilia & Oreo Housemates Week 1 Week 2 (BBUS Week) Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 (Finals) Returning Housemates